


Fire and Water

by entanglednow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin saves Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

  
It's not conscious thought that saves Arthur, it's instinct.

Merlin is too far away and the ring of knights, who are not knights but hollow armour lit inside by fire and magic, are close enough to Arthur for their flames to light his face, close enough to lay hands made of fire on him and burn him alive.

Merlin has been through too much to watch Arthur die.

He reaches out, and he _pushes._

The cold slap of wind takes the advancing knights back a step, sends their insides swirling and roaring up, smearing them out of their false human shape and back into tails of flame.

Then the sky tears itself open and it's like the world falls in, water drops in sheets that smash the fiery knights to the floor, pinning them there as the rain crashes into them, brightly lit by flashes of lightening and held there by the vibration of thunder so close and so loud it feels like it's right above him.

The knights sizzle and smoulder and finally go out with a hiss, leaving hollow armour and thin lines of smoke behind.

The rain is so strong it leaves Arthur on the ground, running water and staring up at him with an expression on his face that Merlin is too terrified to put a name to.

Lightening burns the sky over his head and thunder crashes in its wake, as if to damn him further.

Like the world has been waiting.

Like the magic has just been waiting to be free, to be _seen_.

It's fierce and bright and alive, and Merlin knows that for the first time Arthur is seeing him for exactly what he is; that there will be no going back from this.

  



End file.
